


it's different but it works

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animals, Cats, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, bokuakakuro - Freeform, i found this cute but idk, i love cats ok, well attempted fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo bring home a kitten, which Akaashi begrudgingly allows them to keep. Akaashi and the kitten get along, he might be getting attached to her too, and well, he guesses he's okay with being called a mom at this point.</p>
<p>bokuakakuroweek2016 day 2 + 3 // prompts: animals + domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's different but it works

**Author's Note:**

> i love these three so much but idk how to make a poly fic so i tried my best lord pls  
> also cats are the best (even if i never had one...bUT STILL KITTY KITTY KITTY)  
> esp fat cats. (like tubbs hehehe)
> 
> pls enjoy <3 happy bokuakakuro week everybody!

Akaashi held back the urge to facepalm. Instead, he let out a sigh and rubbed his nose in exasperation. “Koutarou-san, Tetsurou-san,” He began as calmly as he could, “Could one of you please explain what exactly happened here?”

The two mentioned men gulped. Bokuto resorted to whistling and keeping his eyes away from the younger male’s eyes, and Kuroo laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. They stood in the middle of the doorway, drenched from the rain outside. Kuroo held a plastic bag from the grocery store, while Bokuto held a reusable bag filled with their laundry, which was luckily spared from the rain.

However, on Bokuto’s other shoulder, was another reusable with a little kitten head poking out of it.

“Well?” Akaashi asked again, “I’m waiting. I clearly remember just asking you two to buy some food and get our clothes back from the cleaners. I didn’t remember asking you guys to bring home any animals.”

“Keiji, we’re sorry!” Kuroo brought his hands together in front of his face in. “It’s just that—this little thing was shivering all alone outside the cleaners and—and Kou and I felt really bad for it so we decided to take it in.”

“He’s right, Keiji!” Bokuto nodded furiously, tears welling in his eyes as he thought about when they first saw the kitten. “This baby was all alone and well, we were also kinda reminded of you by it--” Bokuto whispered but then shook his head. “But that’s besides the point! It was so sad, and you know how we don’t need any more of that here, so we wanted to bring it home and try and give it a better life!” Bokuto sparkled. “So let’s keep it, what do you say, Keiji?”

“No.” Akaashi replied instantly, and Bokuto deflated. “A pet is a bit too troublesome right now. It’s expensive and tiring. Who’s going to take care of it when we’re not around and all?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Kuroo grinned proudly. “We will! We promise!”

Bokuto nodded once more and dropped the bag of clothes in favor of holding the kitten in its bag with both of his hands. “We’ll do our best to not let it make too much of a mess in here, we promise! So pleaaaaaaase---“

“Pleaseeeeee---“

Akaashi sometimes wondered how he got stuck with two big children as boyfriends. He sighs. “Fine.” He ignores their cheering and grabs to take the bag of groceries from Kuroo to start on dinner.

\--

Apparently, the kitten was female, and it was a bad idea to have Bokuto name her.

Luckily, Kuroo saves the day and names the little fur ball after her green eyes, Midori. Bokuto immediately threw aside his ideas for names (Thank God) and raises the dark kitten in the air. “Midori!” He tests out the name and grins. “Our little baby, Midori!”

“That’s right,” Kuroo nods, a fond expression on his features, “Our little fur ball, Midori.”

Akaashi looked at the kitten— _Midori_ , he corrects himself,--and smiles. He keeps his fingers working on his laptop as he sneaked glances towards the other two, who kept cooing at the little thing. Something in him warms up as he watched them carry her as if she were a real child, cradling her and rubbing her head.

(Akaashi mentally takes note that if ever they decide to adopt a child, Bokuto is not allowed anywhere near the birth certificate when it came to filling it up.)

\--

Something soft but slightly firm touched his cheek. Akaashi wrinkled his nose and turned his head away. He heard something shuffling before that same something touched him again. He thought it might just be Kuroo playing his tricks again with the duster, so he kept his eyes firmly shut even as he was slowly starting to lose his sleepiness. The thing kept prodding his face gently before it kept prodding harder and later on, something wet made its way to his nose. At the wet feeling, Akaashi sat up, not bothering to wipe the dried drool on his chin.

He blinked away whatever sleepiness was left on him and slowly focused on what was in front of him. Oh.

It’s been four days since Midori came to their shared household, and she sure has gotten a bit fatter from when she first came in. She sat on some of his scattered papers, looking at him quietly. She blinked slowly, before letting out a few mewls and walking over his other papers to get to his hand. She rubbed her head on it and pat it with her paws. She stretched a little and looked at him the eyes, letting out another small meow.

Akaashi felt his heart melt at the display. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and pet her on the head. She let out a small purr and leaned in to the touch, and Akaashi felt less hesitant about touching her. He began to rub small circles behind her ears, and she stretched out even more on his papers. He let out a small chuckle. _‘How cute,’_ He thought, _‘Just like Tetsurou-san when he gets a head massage.’_

Midori backs away from his hand and he feels his heart sink a little. Suddenly, she jumps into his lap, and makes herself comfortable there. She paws around on him for a while before settling down and curling into a ball and from what Akaashi could see, closes her eyes and goes to sleep. He eyes the messed up papers on his table, then looks back at the little kitten on his lap. He looks at the clock on the wall on his right.

Kuroo’s clinic closes in an hour, and Bokuto’s shift at the local hospital would probably end at around the same time. Akaashi stretched, wiped his drool, and cracked his neck, before reaching out for his papers and his red pen to continue correcting his students’ papers.

\--

“We’re home!” Two voices called out.

“Welcome home.”

When Kuroo and Bokuto came back home, they stood frozen in the doorway as their eyes traveled to their youngest lover, cooking some fish for them in the kitchen with Midori in the pocket of his apron. Kuroo couldn’t hold himself and shouted from his place, “Don’t move!”

Akaashi raised a brow, and Midori tilted her head to the side. Kuroo slid on the floor to them, and with his phone out, took as many pictures as he could of the two. Akaashi sighed at his lover’s antics, but Kuroo just spoke, “You don’t understand, Keiji, this is like, seriously adorable!”

“He’s right!” Bokuto came in, and took a piece of fish from the pan, swiftly avoiding the spatula threatening to hit his hand. “You two are really, really cute! And like, Midori kinda looks like you, with her kinda droopy-sleepy eyes like yours!” Bokuto makes an impression of Akaashi’s eyes, and this time he doesn’t manage to avoid the hot spatula. Akaashi ignored his whines.

“C’mon, Keiji, turn this way, you too, Midori!” Kuroo called out from the floor.

Akaashi promptly ignored the sound of a phone camera going off. “Anyway, you two, other than the electricity bill coming in today and reflecting Tetsurou-san’s overuse of the air condition, _again_ ,” he noticed the sudden jolt of said man, “How was work today?”

Kuroo answered first to try and forget what Akaashi said in the first part of his sentence. He began to set the plates on the table. “I-It was great today, Keiji!” He chrips in a bit sheepishly. “There were a lot of cats brought in today, and one owner, a kid, said he wanted to be a vet too when he grew up.” A grin made its way to his lips. “Man, hearing kids talk like that with all their young dreams just makes me so happy.”

“Oh, oh, the same thing happened at the hospital today too!” Bokuto looked up from juicing the oranges. “Well, kinda. Just that the kid said he wanted to be a doctor and not a nurse, but y’know, same thing!”

Akaashi chuckled and Midori took a gleeful whiff of the fish. “That’s nice to hear, Tetsurou-san, Koutarou-san,” he said, “Kids sure are full of dreams.”

“Yep, yep!” Kuroo nodded. He finished setting the table and began to wait by the counter where Akaashi was almost done with the fish. He reached out for Midori and scratched her head, making her eyes crinkle. “Midori is a kid too, isn’t she great, guys?”

Bokuto cheered as Akaashi stayed silent and finished up the fish and set it on a serving plate. He placed the plate in the middle of the table and Kuroo grabbed the vegetable side dishes and bowls of rice and placed them near the fish. Bokuto set the glasses of juice on the table. He put some milk in Midori’s bowl after before Akaashi took the kitten out of his apron’s pocket and set her down. Kuroo watched with a smug grin as Akaashi poked the kitten’s scrunched up nose before washing his hands and sitting down with him and Bokuto.

The three said their thanks and began to dig in their food. Midori ate alongside them from the floor, pushing her bowl closer to their feet. Dinner was usually silent for the trio because they all had big stomachs, and the talking usually started when the food was almost finished. The sounds of chopsticks hitting bowls and chewing (drinking, from Midori’s side) filled the room. The silence was broken with a soft meow from Midori. The three of them looked down at the kitten.

“What’s wrong, little girl?” Kuroo purred, “Wanna come up?”

“I think she does, bro,” Bokuto grinned and patted his lap. “C’mere, girl, c’mere!”

Akaashi frowned and picked her up himself. “She’s not a dog, Koutarou-san, don’t address her like that.” He cradled Midori in one arm and fed her some of his fish with his other hand. “Here you go, Midori.”

Kuroo and Bokuto watched as Akaashi silently fed the kitten, smiling whenever she swallowed and made a tiny mewl as she let out what they could consider a smile. Kuroo gave his thanks for the food once more, and leaned forward on the table, the same smug grin on his face. Akaashi seemed to notice it this time, and looked up from what he was doing with a raised brow. “What is it, Tetsurou-san? You look pretty creepy right now.”

“I’ll just ignore that last part,” Kuroo kept his grin, “You’re so cute, Keiji, almost like a mother.”

“That’s true!” Bokuto said after giving his thanks. “You’re like a mom, Keiji! A super mom!”

Slightly tanned cheeks were brushed with pink. “Thank you,” Akaashi replied, “I guess being a ‘super mom’ comes from experience with you two.”

“Hey now, we were trying to compliment you here,” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi gave his thanks for the food as well. “There’s nothing wrong with stating the truth, Koutarou-san,” He smiled, “Don’t worry, I mean no harm with that. I don’t love you guys any less.”

Bokuto let out a victory cry and hugged him by the neck. He looked down at the kitten his lover was holding. “You know, Midori, Keiji may be mean sometimes, but he’s still the bestest lover out there!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and Kuroo laughed. “That’s true, Midori,” He added in, laughing when he felt the glare from Akaashi.

“Yup, I’ve dealt with kids before, alright.” Akaashi deadpanned. “So don’t worry, I know exactly how to take care of you. Especially because you won’t be as tiring to take care of.”

“See, mean.”

Kuroo laughed again and this time Bokuto joined in. Akaashi gave them a half-hearted glare but let out a smile later on. Midori meowed and snuggled closer to Akaashi. When the laughter died down a little, Akaashi looked at them and pecked Bokuto, who was nearest to him, on the cheek. “I love you guys.”

Bokuto pecked Akaashi back and Kuroo dragged his chair closer to them and pecked the younger male on his cheek. “We love you too, Keiji.” Kuroo said. Bokuto nodded firmly against his cheek, his smile starting to poke at Akaashi’s cheek.

“Yeah! We love you too, mom.” Bokuto grinned.

Midori let out another meow and Bokuto’s nose met Akaashi’s head. Kuroo’s laughter rang loudly in the air.  

(In that moment of simple happiness, Akaashi wondered what life would be like in the future if he became a real mom to a real child.

It made his chest swell.

And made fear settle in his stomach when he thought of the possibility of Bokuto getting his hand on the blank birth certificate. Oh _god_ , please no.)

**Author's Note:**

> so many mosquitoes came by while i was writing and now my thighs are reddish but worth it ahahaha  
> hit me up at tumblr @akabanyeh (tbh i wanna change that url but idk what lmao)  
> as usual, thanks for reading, ily all mwah mwah <3 <3


End file.
